A Wizard's Story
by Malfoy Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Ginny have fallen for each other, will they have enough courage to tell each other? and what will Ron think? please r/r
1. The Arrival

I don't own the HP characters or anything like that, those are all property of Ms. Rowling. I do own my idea for my story, and this here computer I'm typing it in. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a normal day like any other. Harry and co. were on their second to last day of summer holidays and Harry couldn't wait until he got to The Burrow. He would be starting his 6th year in two days. He was so exited about leaving the Dursley's that he woke up at about 8:15 a.m. The Weasley's were supposed to come pick him up at about noon. Harry looked at the clock on the Dursley's mantlepice.   
  
"12:27, c'mon, c'mon where are you?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
Just then Harry heard Fred or George speak.  
  
"Hey Harry, traveled here using floo powder. Are you ready?" Came the voice.  
  
"Yeah, totally, let's go. I couldn't stand another minute in this place!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
Just then, Aunt Petunia came down the stairs to wish Harry a good school year. When she heard his words, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Maybe Vernon and I have been a bit harsh on him, after all he's only an orphan.' she thought to herself. And with that, she ran back up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we don't want to keep Mum and Dad waiting too long. They might think that something happened along the way or that the muggles wouldn't let you go." Said the voice that Harry found out later was Fred.  
  
"Okay, let's go"  
  
Harry stepped into the friendly fire that licked his ears.   
  
"The Burrow" he yelled.  
  
Harry felt the familiar sensation that churned his stomach, spinned his head, and bumped his elbows. A few seconds later, he arrived at the Weasley's fireplace finding everyone welcoming him.   
  
"Hey Harry!! We've missed you!!" Exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Harry, old dog, good to see you." smiled Percy  
  
"Are you alright, dear, did the muggles give you any problems?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The questions kept coming, and so did the answers. It was about 3:30 when Mrs. Weasley announced time for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Alright, all of you. It's time to get you're school supplies at Diagon Alley."   
  
Harry laughed as he imagined fat Dudley pushing a cart through Wal-mart aisles looking for school supplies.  
  
"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I've got my school supplies. Hagrid picked me up last week and took me to Diagon Alley, so I've got everything I need for school.  
  
"Oh alright, dear. Ginny will also be staying because Hermione gave her a few hand-me-downs from last year. And by the way, call me Molly, dear." Said Molly matter-of-factly. "The rest of you, let's go get you're things."  
  
"Umm Mrs. Weasley? I have some things I need to take care of upstairs, can you wait for me?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione got Harry by the sleeve and took him upstairs. They got to a door that had a sign hanged on it that read: Ginny and Hermione's room, keep out. It had a small portrait of the Weasley's pleasantly plump grandmother with a red party dress.   
  
"Password?" she mumbled  
  
"Ginny is queen." Said Hermione glumly  
  
The door swung open and Harry and Hermione stepped in. Harry saw Ginny laying on a bed reading a copy of "Witch's Digest." She looked deep in thought, and only looked up when she saw Hermione, but when she saw Harry she jumped up and sat upright. She still got a little jumpy everytime she saw him, considering the fact that she liked him. Hermione led Harry to a closet and took out a trunk.  
  
"Listen, Harry, i was wondering if you could pack my things for me, since you're not going to Diagon Alley, and you could save me loads of time." asked Hermione   
  
"Yeah, sure." said Harry  
  
"Thanks." With that, Hermione skipped happily downstairs.  
  
"So where are Hermione's things at?" Harry asked Ginny  
  
"In the cupboard there." Ginny pointed to a rusty cupboard that looked like it had been kicked a few times. Harry nodded and Ginny went back to her magazine.  
  
Harry started gathering all of Hermione's belongings (mostly books) when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. He wanted to ask Ginny if he could use hers so badly, but he felt a little embarrassed. When it gathered to be more than he could handle, he mustered up his courage.  
  
"Uhh, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind if I use your facilities?"  
  
"Oh, not at all, it's down the trapdoor, in the closet. You can jump it, it'll be a soft landing. The bathroom is the door on the right." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry, and with that he ran to the closet and jumped down the trapdoor. He landed on something soft, and when he looked around, he saw he was lying on some soft rags. He saw two doors, one had a picture of a toilet, and the other had a gold star on it. He proceeded into the one with a picture of a toilet, since it was on the right. He took care of his business and ran out of the bathroom. When he came back up the trapdoor, he saw Ginny still reading her magazine. He was amazed at how cute she looked even with her hair messed up, her brow furrowed. He knew he liked her, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny for the bathroom." Harry told her.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Anytime."  
  
Harry went back to packing Hermione's things. When he was done, he put the trunk back in the closet. He went over to the door to exit the room, when Ginny's voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, well I was finished packing Hermione's things, so I just thought that maybe you wanted some time alone." He replied.  
  
"Will you please stay with me, Harry, I don't want to be alone in this room." She asked with a trace of hope behind her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, maybe today he can finally tell her what he feels for her. Maybe he can tell her that he wants to be more than her friend, so he replied a simple "Yes."  
  
Harry sat next to Ginny on her bed, he felt a little nervous sitting so close to her, their thighs nearly brushing. She put away her magazine and looked at him.  
  
"Harry do you mind if you show me how to work a muggle television? Daddy bought one off of some drunk muggles, Mum reckons it's stolen, but anyway, will you show me how to work it?" Ginny asked him shyly.  
  
Harry remembered that he hadn't gotten much of a chance at the Dursley's to watch television, be he knew a thing or two about them, so he said "Sure."  
  
He followed Ginny down the trapdoor again, but this time, they went into the other room with a gold star on it. Harry saw a velvet sofa with a big muggle television in front of it. There was also a dvd player and some movies next to the TV.  
  
"Did the dvd player and the movies come with the television?" asked Harry.  
  
"The what and the what?" replied a confused Ginny.  
  
Harry pointed, "Those things."  
  
"Oh yes, Daddy says they attach to the TV, but we don't know how, do you know how?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
He took a few minutes and got everything together. When he finally turned on the TV it had some words on it that said 'Insert disk.'   
  
He looked at Ginny, "So what movie do you want to watch? We have 'Remember The Titans', 'Zoolander', 'Rush Hour', and 'Shrek' " (A/N, these are the first movies that popped in my head, so don't kill me)  
  
Ginny looked at him in admiration, "That one." She pointed to 'Zoolander' "because he sort of looks like you" Ginny giggled.  
  
Harry laughed, "Ok, it's in" He sat down on the couch.  
  
"Wait, I heard muggles like to eat while watching movies, so I have these." Ginny said while she bent down next to a cupboard and took out: popcorn, soda cans, Bertie Bott's, M&M's, Skittles, Chocolate frogs, and Twizzlers.  
  
Harry smiled, "You don't miss a thing, do you?"  
  
"Nope," She replied smiling back.  
  
They brought a table in front of the couch, and dumped all the muggle/wizard sweets on it. They both sat down on the couch and started feasting, while Harry pushed PLAY on the remote control.  
  
They laughed in certain parts of the movie, and laughed some more afterwards. When the sweets were gone, they just sat back and relaxed. Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was surprised at her non-embarrassment, so he just wrapped a protective arm around her. They sat there watching the movie, neither of them talking, just glad to be with each other.  
  
Ginny woke up with a nightmare. She had been running in the forest with Voldemort after her. He wanted her dead. She woke up in a cold sweat, and was startled when she didn't see her bedroom ceiling. She looked around at her surroundings and remembered where she was.   
  
"Hmm, we must've fallen asleep watching the movie," She thought. She felt like waking up Harry and telling him this, but she just felt 'right' in his arms. She decided to leave this matter until morning, so she laid her head back down on Harry's chest. Just then he pulled her closer in his sleep and muttered "I love you, Ginny." Ginny's heart did a flip. She felt like putting her arms around him and kissing him and telling him that she loved him too, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep, so she laid down happily and went to sleep.  
  
  
A/N: This is my first story, please leave me some reviews on what you think of it, the good and the bad. Oh and any flames will be laughed at and cherished, well not really cherished, but anyway, if you DO flame, I don't mind as long as it's not too harsh. Thanks.  
  
Oh and by the way, I'll post the next chapter soon, like maybe tomorrow or the next day. Sooner, if i get reviews. 


	2. That morning

Chapter 2  
  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning to the sound of shuffling feet. He forgot where he was, but then quickly remembered when he saw Ginny peacefully asleep on his chest. He felt like waking her, but he just thought that in a few moments more she'd be waking up on her own, so he took this liberty and gently stroked her hair, feeling it between his fingers. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, but right then Ginny popped up and said "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Uhhh...How long have you been awake, Gin?" asked Harry nervously, hoping that she didn't feel him touching her hair and kissing her head.  
  
"About 20 minutes," replied Ginny  
  
"Oh, wow, you should have waken me" said Harry.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you, and besides I felt good in your..." Ginny paused realizing what she was saying and said this last word slowly, "arms."  
  
Harry smiled, he knew he had to tell her how he felt for her. He remembered the dream he had last night. Harry had told Ginny how he felt for her, he had expressed his love to her in more than just words. A dreamy smile came upon his face as he reflected back on this dream, but soon Ginny's words brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Harry, I said if you were hungry?" said Ginny, half giggling at the sight of her true love staring at her.  
  
"What? Oh, no, no thank you, I'm alright." Harry knew he had to tell Ginny of his feelings.  
  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something." said Harry  
  
Ginny, being the clever girl that she was, remembered his words of last night and knew immediately what was coming. She couldn't help but smile when she said, "Go on."  
  
"Well, you see, Gin... I really don't know how to say this but... See... there's you and there's me... and well... the thing is... I love you, Ginny." Harry said very shyly and looked deep in her eyes to find a reaction, he hoped he wasn't being to forward.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Harry's neck, "I love you too"  
  
Harry felt a wave of happiness go through him. They sat there in each other's arms for a little while until Harry pulled away and looked at Ginny's eyes. He loved the way her chocolate brown eyes seemed to go on forever. He also marveled at her soft, long, red hair, and her body's perfect curves. His eyes moved down to her smooth, white neck, wanting to kiss it badly. He sat there entranced until he realized that Ginny was staring back at him. She loved his emerald eyes that contrasted beautifully with his jet-black hair. His arms that were no longer scrawny, his muscular chest. She felt like ripping off his shirt and kissing his perfect chest, but she restrained herself. Harry put his hands on her waist, and leaned in a little. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Harry opened his mouth a little, closing it over hers, sealing their love for each other. They both pulled away slowly from their kiss, and looked at each other, knowing that it was the other's first kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, Harry" Ginny whispered, placing her head on Harry's chest and closing her eyes.  
  
Harry noticed a tear run down Ginny's cheek. He lifted her face with his finger lightly and asked "What's wrong Gin?"  
  
"This is too good to be true, I mean, when i first saw you and got to know you, I knew I loved you with all my heart and that I wanted to have your children, and now that you've returned my love, its like all of my dreams have finally come true." she continued to sob against his chest.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you before. At first I thought I was being protective of you because you were my best friend's little sister, but then i realized that what i felt was not a protectiveness, but love, love so great that i would go to any measure just for you to be happy. Now i know that, and I will never let anything happen to you, I will always be here for you, always." Harry said, not noticing that a single tear was rolling down his cheek.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, and smiled at him, wiping away his tear.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter" she said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny Weasley" he replied, and with that they both leaned in again and kissed, but this was not like their first kiss, this kiss showed their love and passion for each other. Harry leaned forward a little, making Ginny lean back a little too much. They knew things would get out of hand soon when Ginny started to run her hands under Harry's shirt, and Harry started to kiss her smooth neck, so with much hesitation, they stopped.  
  
"Wow, Harry, I've never been kissed like that" said Ginny happily.  
  
"It won't be the last time, believe me" said Harry enthusiastically, putting his forehead against Ginny's.  
  
"We should go upstairs, before they find out we spent the night together" said Ginny, half worried, half giggling.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, c'mon." Harry said taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
"Ginny, what will you're family say about...us?" asked Harry.  
  
"My parents won't mind, but my brothers just might kill you. We should keep it a secret until they're ready for the news. Can I tell Hermione about us?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yeah, she can help us keep it a secret too." Said Harry, merrily.  
  
They walked out of the room, and just needed to climb the ladder to get into Ginny's room.  
  
"Can I have one last kiss from my girlfriend before we seperate?" Said Harry, happily and shyly at the same time.  
  
"Of course, you can." said Ginny, as they both leaned in and met their lips in the same passionate kiss as before.  
  
They parted and Harry closed his eyes and said "Mmmm, strawberry lipgloss."  
  
Ginny giggled. They climbed the ladder and found Hermione pacing nervously around the room. When she saw them, she exclaimed "Ginny, where have you been?", she saw the two of them holding hands, then said "Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy for you" and she grabbed Ginny and Harry in a happy embrace.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," they said at the same time.  
  
"Oh of course I won't, but I'm just so glad for you two," She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'll leave you two to chat, I'd better go up to bed before Ron notices I'm gone," Said Harry.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, Harry, I love you" Said Ginny.  
  
"I love you too, Gin" said Harry kissing her on the forehead and walking out the door.  
  
  
A/N: Ok first of all, thank you all for your reviews, actually just one person reviewed, but that's ok. Please review even if you don't like it, tell me why. I can take a bit of critcism. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon, real soon, like maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all for reading my story. 


End file.
